


Inside My Heart is Breaking, But My Smile Still Stays On

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Emetophobic Poodle Series [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bri has to get tested, Emetophobic character, Freddie has AIDS, He's scared of needles, Hints of past Maylor, M/M, Poor emetophobic Bri, Sickfic, and blood, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: It must have been bad.Freddie knew this because Brian never woke him up. Usually, all it took for the poodle to crawl into his arms sobbing was a twinge of nausea. This time, Brian forced himself to be alone for God only knows how long, ill as could be, and he didn’t get Fred.Freddie didn’t blame him.About a week prior, Freddie had received the grim news of a fatal diagnosis: AIDS. In the frenzy of things that followed, one persistent question kept popping up in the backs of the bands’ minds. What was Brian’s HIV status?~Emetophobic Brian has to face three phobias in one after learning of his boyfriend's deadly, and contagious, condition.





	1. Sleep is For the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> **I've brought you another one, loves! Yes, the food poisoning one isn't done yet, but there isn't any order to this series and some stories that are part of the series may not even intersect. This is mostly just a collection for emetophobic works in general.**   
>  **This one is, however, tied to the food poisoning fic and it references from that a lot. If you haven't read it, I advise it, but it's not necessary.**   
>  **I hope you enjoy reading it! This features THREE phobias of our poor poodle, all in ONE setting! Yikes!**   
>  **Don't forget to comment and kudos, loves ♥**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**  
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

It must have been bad.

Freddie knew this because Brian never woke him up. Usually, all it took for the poodle to crawl into his arms sobbing was a twinge of nausea. This time, Brian forced himself to be alone for God only knows how long, ill as could be, and he didn’t get Fred.

Freddie didn’t blame him.

About a week prior, Freddie had received the grim news of a fatal diagnosis: AIDS. In the frenzy of things that followed, one persistent question kept popping up in the backs of the bands’ minds. _What was Brian’s HIV status?_

At first, the man had been adamant against getting tested. He didn’t care that the disease could kill him. He argued that whether he had it and knew or had it and did not know, he would be dying either way. It was a fair argument, and one that Freddie could have accepted from anyone else. He wouldn’t accept it for his boyfriend, however.

Which led to where they were now.

A week later, the morning of Brian’s doctor appointment to have a test drawn determining his status. When Freddie woke up to get dressed and get his boyfriend up and ready, he expected to deal with the melodrama on the ride over to the office. So, naturally, it was his shock to find Brian curled around the toilet seat, sobbing between empty retches as his arms hugged the sides of the bowl.

“I can’t go, Fred,” he groaned, coughing emptily. “I’m too sick.”

“We’re not rescheduling. It’s all in your head, dear,” Freddie stated, but he knelt down next to Brian all the same.

Brian shot his boyfriend a glare. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t, love.”

“This is all-” he paused, gagging- “your fault.”

“You should really calm down, love. We need to get your ready soon.”

Brian shook his head stubbornly. “I’m not going. I’m a grown man, I can make decisions for myself.”

“Apparently not the right ones, otherwise I wouldn’t have to force you.”

“Fred, _please_ reschedule.” It was a heartbreaking plea, desperate and exhausted.

Freddie pulled Brian’s hair up into his hands and started playing with it, tugging small strands into tight braids before working them back out with his thumb and forefinger. “How long have you been here?”

“All night.” Brian sounded miserable, very clearly ill. That’s how Freddie knew he was milking it.

“Alright, love,” Freddie sighed. “We’ll go get the blood test, then get you home and I’ll even buy you a new blanket. Deal?”

“I don’t want a blanket, I want to stay home.”

Freddie rubbed his back, fingers trailing the spine in comfort, and suggested, “Would it help if I called Rog to come with us?”

Brian didn’t answer.

“Bri-love?” he prompted.

Roger was probably Brian’s closest friend aside from Freddie. That made sense, considering before his life with Freddie, Brian had had one other committed relationship: one with Roger Taylor.

“Yes,” he whispered, staring down into the dirty bowl.

Freddie nodded. “Good. I’ll call him after you get in the shower and freshen up, love.”

Brian laid his head back into Freddie’s chest, leaning onto the shoulder, and closed his eyes. “I still don’t want to go,” he pouted.

“Yeah, neither did I. You need to, though, dear.”

“I know I do.”

They stayed like that for a moment, but Freddie was quick to remind Brian that they did have a set appointment time. If Brian’s hope had been to distract Freddie until they missed it, he had miscalculated by several minutes. His distraction probably lasted about five, max. The appointment was in about ninety.

Eventually, Freddie coaxed Brian into the shower, during which time he went to call Roger, absolutely praying that the younger man would answer despite the early hour.

He was in luck. “Fred, why do you _always_ ring me up at such _ungodly_ times?” he asked, still half-asleep.

“I’m sorry to wake you, dear,” Freddie began, “but I’m having a little problem.”

“With what?”

“Bri’s appointment. He’s refusing to go.”

“Make him. He’s your boyfriend.” This had been a touchy spot for many years. Freddie was just glad to know why now, seeing as no one felt it worth mentioning to him before.

“Rog, dear, I can’t. He wants us both to be with him.”

“Of course he does. But I don’t feel like getting presentable just to go ride to a doctor’s appointment with you two. Thank you, good morning, I’m hanging up now.”

“Please, Rog? You know he needs this test.”

“Only because you put him at risk.” _That was another particularly sore spot with Roger._

It was a true statement. Freddie was the reason for why Brian needed to have the test. Still, it stung all the same when he heard it said to him. He never wanted to hurt Brian-- hell, he loved his sweet poodle with his life. It felt like that one mistake just kept coming back to beat him over the head until Freddie couldn’t move anymore.

Because that’s what it was. One mistake. Freddie got a little too out of hand, had a little too much of everything and then some, and had cheated on Brian at one of his famous parties while Brian was out of town. He had no doubt in his mind on the cause of his infection, because the agony he saw on his heartbroken puppy’s face after confessing to that crime within their relationship made Fred swear never to hurt the man again. Except, there he was, hurting Brian all over again with the same event once more.

“Do it for Bri, please, dear?” Freddie begged. “He needs you there.”

“Fine. But only because it’s Bri and I love him.”

“Thank you, love.”

“Don’t thank me. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t even be going.”

“I know, dear.”

The line went dead. Freddie moved, aiming to go sit on the couch, when he heard a scuffle in the bathroom. With a sigh, he hurried over to the door and gave a light knock. “Bri, love, are you alright?”

The sound he received in answer was a loud, painful retch.

Freddie shut his eyes, willing the emotions to die down. “I’m going to come in love, is that alright?”

His response was another awful retch. Freddie pulled the door open and stepped in, just in time for the awful sounds of liquid hitting liquid. Brian’s breath hitched, a sob caught in his throat. “Can’t go,” he murmured, “can’t go, need to lay down. Gotta lay down.”

He was panicking, and it was Fred’s job to stop him. Reaching out a comforting arm, Freddie wrapped Brian up into a tight embrace and pulled him closer. The only thing keeping him decent was a haphazardly folded towel around his waist, and one hand moved to hold it up while the other pushed against Freddie’s chest. “Don’t, Fred,” he warned.

And without hesitation, Freddie backed off. This was another thing he had had to learn about his boyfriend. Comfort had to come on his terms, not the comforter’s. He couldn’t handle contact while he was nauseous. That was just a part of him, and Freddie had quickly come to understand this rule in their relationship. Brian lurched forward, hunched over so that he stood hovering over the toilet bowl, and cried. A thin string of liquid dripped from his lips, followed by another round of full, messy sickness that Freddie hoped to high heavens didn’t get on the walls or anything else that would be a pain in the ass to clean.

Freddie knew the moment this particular bout of nausea had passed, because Brian immediately sobbed, “Fred,” and turned back to him, eyes watery. That was his cue.

“Right here, love.”

“Please, _please_ don’t make me go.” As he cried, he fell into Freddie’s arms and buried his still-wet face into Freddie’s shoulder.

Freddie kissed Brian’s wet curls. “It’ll be very quick, love, I promise. And I’m going to be right there by your side. So is Rog.”

“Roger’s coming?” His head lifted a fraction away from Freddie’s shoulder.

Freddie nodded. “Yeah, he’s coming too.”

Brian fell against Freddie and sniffled, “Oh thank God.” Freddie held him for a moment, rubbing his arms and back. Then, Brian added, “Can you help me get dressed?” There was no playful, sexual innuendos hiding in his tone. He was just sick, and exhausted, and he needed his boyfriend.

Freddie could see that.

“Yeah, love,” he answered. “Come on.”

Freddie led Brian into their bedroom and helped him onto the mattress, where he collapsed and clutched a pillow to his chest. Freddie went through his boyfriend’s clothes, tossing the items of clothing to him one at a time. When he got to the pants, Brian spoke up.

“Not jeans, please.”

Freddie glanced at him. “You sure you don’t want jeans? They’ll look better.”

“I just want comfort.”

“That’s fine, love,” he responded, pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants.

The doorbell going off startled them both, and Freddie moved towards the hallway while Brian pulled the sweats over his hips. “That’ll be Rog, love. I’ll go let him in.”

Brian nodded, but said nothing. His face had paled once more, and his hand now rested firmly on his stomach. As he turned to get the door, Freddie added, “It really is stress, love. You have got to calm down. We’ll also put something in you before we go, which should help a little.”

“Bad idea,” Brian warned, but Freddie shrugged it off.

“A bad idea is going into a stressful situation with low blood sugar, dear.”


	2. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, we're at the doctor now! Hope poor Bri is okay!**

“I can’t believe you let him leave the house without eating,” Roger scolded.

Freddie glared. “What was I going to do, love? He’d miss the appointment if we waited any longer.”

“Bring it with you, for fuck’s sake!”

Brian was ignoring all of it. He had his head resting on the glass window of the car door, his eyes staring out at the long stretch of pavement they were riding on. His face was void of all explicit emotions, as though he had given up completely. Roger noticed, and put his hand on Brian’s shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s alright, Bri. All they’re going to do is poke you with a needle, draw a little bit of blood out, and tell you that you’re fine. Because you are.”

“If I were fine, I wouldn’t need to go, would I?”

“It’s just to make sure, love,” Freddie piped up from the driver’s seat. “We have no doubts that you’re perfectly alright, but if you are sick, we also want to make sure you get treatment.”

“What good is the treatment? Everyone’s still dying, anyway.”

“Have a little hope, Bri,” Roger snapped. “Fred’s still looking just fine these days, see? He’s perfectly alright.”

Brian glanced over to his boyfriend, then nodded, dropping his head back down on the glass. He’d opted for sitting in the back of the car with Roger, rather than sit in the front seat next to Freddie. Freddie had found that to be a reasonable response, as well.

They pulled into the parking lot to the small AIDS clinic where Freddie had originally had his test done. Parking as near to the door as they could legally get, Freddie pulled out the key and hopped out. “Let’s get this over with, loves.”

Instead of opening his door, Brian fell against Roger and nuzzled his head against the younger man’s shoulder. “I really don’t want to do this,” he moaned, his eyes pleading up at his ex-boyfriend.

Roger wished he could take Brian home, but as mad as he was at Freddie he knew the man was right. Brian needed to have the test done. “Come on, Bri. It’ll be quick. You’ll see.”

They stepped out of the car, Brian leaning into Roger as they walked inside the building. There was an old lady at a desk in the center of the room who Freddie went to talk to, and a moment later they were being led into a small clinic room. Freddie held a clipboard with medical verification questions, which he filled out for the most part without asking a single question to Brian. He knew his boyfriend’s medical history inside and out. That was good, because Brian was far too gone to answer any questions he might have been asked. He was borderline catatonic by the time the doctor came in.

“Alright, and how are we today, Mr. May?” the doctor asked, taking the clipboard from Freddie and glancing at Brian. Brian didn’t respond. He was sitting on the examination table, his long legs bouncing against the sides anxiously.

Freddie answered for him. “He’s very nervous, but he shouldn’t be. This is nothing, isn’t that right? Just a harmless, little blood test.”

The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves and opened the small cabinet door. “That’s right. Nothing to be nervous about.” He pulled out what looked almost like a regular shot, only with a longer needle and a bit of tubing trailing behind it, and then a small vial. Grabbing both, he walked over to the table. “You ever had a blood test before, Brian?” he asked, using his best calming tone.

The tone wasn’t working. Brian shook his head, then his eyes flickered between Roger and Freddie desperately. _It’s not too late to get me out of here._

The doctor took Brian’s arm and stretched it out a bit, and Roger immediately moved to the floor next to the terrified man. Freddie followed, so that both were knelt down in front of him. While the doctor sterilized the area and slid the needle into Brian’s vein, Freddie and Roger attempted to provide distractions. Even so, Brian’s eyes kept trailing back to the long needle.

“Don’t look at it, Bri,” Roger scolded. Brian didn’t move his gaze, however.

“Hey,” Freddie began, pushing Brian’s chin away from the tube quickly filling with red. “Look at me, love. At me, not it.”

“Don’t feel good, Fred,” he muttered, resting his head on Freddie’s shoulder and swallowing. His chest was beginning to feel tight, his stomach cramping and his palms filling with sweat.

“You’re okay, love,” Freddie responded, reaching an arm up to rub Brian’s back.

Roger ran his hand up and down Brian’s other arm. “We’ve got you, Bri. You’re safe.”

Brian could feel himself beginning to tremble a little, but he couldn’t help it. His face felt flushed with sudden, unbearable heat. His stomach felt too small, his chest too tight. Something warm and thick felt stuck in the back of his throat. Brian shook his head, still pressed into Freddie’s shoulder. _He was not okay._

“You’re doing really good,” Roger soothed, noting the distinct form of tension settling into his ex’s bones. “It’s almost over now.”

Brian didn’t believe him. It felt like he had been doing this for an eternity. He could feel the blood being drained from him, being pulled out of his arm. His stomach lurched. “Sick,” he warned softly, lifting his head off of Freddie’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, dear,” Freddie crooned.

Panic swept over him, despite Freddie’s reassurance, and his frenzied eyes darted over to Roger. Roger didn’t even think twice about grabbing the large trash bin next to the door and thrusting it between Brian and Freddie, which ended up being a good call.

Brian gagged the moment the bin was under his mouth, bringing up a thin string of spit. The doctor glanced over quickly, but was unconcerned. The men seemed to know how to handle this, and his priority at that moment needed to be removing the needle safely. As he pulled the tool out of Brian’s arm and grabbed a bandage to wrap around it, Brian lurched forward and retched, harder this time than the initial gag. Still, nothing came up.

“I told you that you needed to make him eat,” Roger complained. He was hovering over Brian’s back, rubbing small circles against the sick man’s will.

“Stop,” he moaned, shifting away from the touch.

Roger shook his head. “Yeah, but it helps it come out faster.”

“Don’t want it to come out at all,” Brian whined.

The doctor tightly covered the hole with a blue bandage wrap and grabbed the vial. “I’m going to go drop this off in the lab, then we’ll discuss a few things and you’ll be free to leave.”

“When will we have the results?” Roger asked.

“In about two weeks.”

Brian coughed, bringing up a small amount of milky liquid that splattered into the bin. A moment later, more sprayed against the plastic lining, followed by a small, helpless sob. Roger brushed his hand under Brian’s hair and pressed it against his neck. Freddie watched, almost awestruck, as the action-- rather than get pushed away-- relaxed Brian. His eyes shut, his breathing evened out, and he pulled away from the bin. Roger just smiled and guided Brian into laying back on the table.

“I’ve still got it,” he mouthed to Freddie with a devious wink.

The doctor returned to the room, glanced at Roger and Brian, and then turned to Freddie. “You came in about three weeks ago, am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“So you know the protocol already?”

“Make a return appointment in two weeks, don’t do anything too strenuous for the next few hours or so, and make sure to eat a snack as soon as possible for blood sugar?” Freddie asked, smiling.

“Yes.” The doctor cast another glance in Brian’s direction. “And in his case, make sure that the snack is handled immediately. We have some juice here, which I want to give him before he leaves.”

Brian opened one eye and stared at the doctor. “Juice?”

The doctor nodded. “For your blood sugar.”

“Alright.”

The doctor stepped out once more, and Brian moved to stand up. “I’m really dizzy,” he complained, leaning against Roger as he hopped down from the table.

“Then why are you moving?” Roger scolded.

“Want to sit in a chair,” Brian shrugged, stumbling over to one of the plastic chairs near the doctor’s desk. He fell into it with a hard thud and rested his head against the wall. “Fred?” he called.

“Yes, love?”

“Come here and kiss me, damn it. I just went through hell for you.”

Freddie smiled. Roger may still have had the magic touch for taking care of Brian, but it was still Freddie who had control of the poodle’s heart. Even after all of this, Brian still loved him. Some things never did change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading loves! Don't forget that comments and kudos feed my dark soul ;) This is the end of the emeto and angst, but there's just something really fluffy I have to write for this in order to wrap it up. I'll get that up soon.**


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's the fluffy ending nobody asked for but I'm giving it to you anyway! Don't forget to kudos and comment, and thanks for coming along for the ride that was this story idea ;)**

When Freddie pulled back into the driveway, Roger looked over at him curiously. “Do you want me to wake him up? He’s been asleep the whole ride back.”

The episode, combined with a great lack of sleep the night before, had taken its toll on Brian, who was now slouched over in his seat, fast asleep. Freddie looked back at him, then shook his head at Roger. “I’ve got him, dear.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Roger asked, skeptical.

Freddie opened his door and stepped out. Roger watched from inside of the back seat as Freddie walked around to Brian’s side and pulled the door open, mindful not to jostle the man too much. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Brian and dragged him out of the car. Once out of the vehicle, Freddie shifted Brian’s weight more evenly in his arms, carrying the man almost bridal style. Brian continued to sleep as though nothing were happening.

Roger stepped out as well, fighting to control his snickering. “And how long do you think you can hold him?”

“Dear, I have enough upper body strength to carry him to bed with ease. He won’t even know what happened.”

“You drop him I’ll drop you.”

Freddie smiled, leading the way into the house. “I won’t drop him. I never drop things.”

“You drop shit all the time, Fred.”

“Never a living thing, darling. I never drop a living thing.”

And it was true, at least in Brian’s case. Freddie made his way into their bedroom and laid Brian down on the bed with great ease, as though he were carrying a feather. He tossed a fuzzy blanket over the sleeping man’s form and kissed Brian’s forehead, then turned back to Roger with a grin. “I told you I wouldn’t.”

Roger smiled, too. “Yeah, yeah. _So impressive._ Don’t forget to feed him when he wakes up, and make sure he rests. Stress or not, he’s been rather ill this morning.”

“I know, dear.”

“I mean it, Fred,” Roger warned. “Feed him. He’s not going to want it, but he needs it.”

“You aren’t going to stay and make sure I do it?”

“I can’t,” Roger apologized, “I promised Deaky we’d go out today. But that doesn’t mean you can’t feed him. I’ll know if you don’t.”

“What are you and Deaks?” Freddie asked, truly curious.

Roger shrugged. “A little bit more than friends, a little bit less than talking.”

“You’d make a cute couple.”

“Goodbye, Freddie.”

“Bye, darling.”

“Feed him! I mean it!” Roger called at the door, shutting it behind him.

Freddie smiled. As if he would ever forget to feed Brian after the earlier events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So cute! Okay, big talk for a moment: Do you guys want an epilogue revealing Emetophobe Brian's HIV status? Comment with your thoughts on that.**   
>  **Thanks for reading, loves ♥**


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Brian's test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **While I could have saved this for another fic, I decided it would be best to drop it here. After all, I did tease you all with it in the summary, dearies ♥**

Two weeks went by in agony for Brian. Every spare, resting moment, his brain reminded him that he was waiting to find out if he had a death sentence hanging over his head or not. 

And poor Fred had gone through this hell. It almost made Brian pity his boyfriend. _Almost._

It was hard to pity someone for something they got while cheating on you, after all. No matter how much you loved them. 

When the day came to go back in, Brian once again did not sleep. Freddie feared that he would inevitably end up another horrible, sickly mess on the bathroom floor, but that didn't happen. Instead, he merely resorted to leaning on Freddie a lot more at the office, slumped over with glassy, exhausted eyes while they waited for the doctor to come back in with the results. 

Freddie honestly thought Brian had fallen asleep when a quiet voice asked from his chest, "Why didn't you take me with you?" 

"What?" 

"Why didn't you take me with you," Brian repeated, sitting up and yawning. "You must have been so terrified, but you did all this alone." 

"It wasn't that big a deal," Freddie shrugged. 

Brian shook his head. "It's a huge deal. And I wasn't there for it." 

"I didn't want to stress you out." 

Brian blinked. "You didn't have me come because you were worried about _me_ _?_ You just got news that you were dying, and you were worried about _me?_ Fred." 

"I'll always worry about you." 

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you should have had me come." 

Freddie stroked Brian's cheek. "You would have had a hell of a time being in the room during it. Honestly, I'd be more worried about keeping you from passing out than I would my own diagnosis. It was best that I went alone." 

"But were you scared?" 

"Terrified, darling." 

"Then you should have brought me." 

"I was terrified," Freddie whispered, "because of what it would do to you, if I came out positive." 

"And?" 

"And what?" 

"Now that you've seen the outcome, are you still terrified?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because," Freddie responded. "If you're sick, I could never forgive myself. Not for doing this to you." 

Brian laid his head back down on Freddie's chest, snuggling closer. Freddie wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let his hand rest on Brian's chest. "I'm sorry," he muttered into Freddie's leather jacket. 

"Sorry for what, dear?" 

"You having to put up with all this shit. Me. I'm a wreck, all the time." 

"Don't be sorry." 

"But I am." 

Freddie moved his hand up to stroke the back of Brian's neck. "You're just the way I love you. There's nothing about you that I would ever want to change." 

"I love you, Fred. No matter what happens." 

"No matter what happens," Freddie repeated. 

They waited for the doctor return, their breath held in anticipation. They were both mentally preparing for the grim news. When the doctor did return, he was absolutely stoic. Brian sat up, pulling away from Freddie but still keeping near enough so that the man's arm could remain around him. He swallowed. "Well?" 

"I'm not sure if this is the news you anticipated, or if this is going to be a great relief for you, Mr. May, but congratulations. Your tests came back negative." 

"Oh, thank God!" Freddie sighed, kissing Brian's cheek. 

Brian beamed, a prick of tears stinging his eyes, threatening to spill out. "I'm clean?" 

"You're perfectly healthy." 

Turning to Freddie, he said, "I'm okay." 

Freddie only laughed, thoroughly relieved. "You're okay." 

"Thank God!" he exclaimed, throwing both arms around Freddie and burying his head in the other man's neck. Freddie hugged him back, equally happy. He couldn't even begin to imagine a world in which he gave Brian an incurable disease that would require him to go through almost daily hell, just to live. Freddie didn't want to imagine it. And thankfully, he didn't have to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it was super short. It really was _just_ an epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and kudos!**

**Author's Note:**

> **Hope you all are enjoying these so far! Remember, I accept prompt ideas ♥**   
>  **Don't forget to comment and kudos dears ♥ The more feedback I see in the statistics, the more likely I add to that story versus one of my lesser ones.**   
>  **Thank you all for reading, loves ♥ Be back soon! ~Kato**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**  
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
